1. Field
The following description relates to a Content-Centric Network and a method of performing routing between domains therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
In a Content-Centric Network (CCN), packets are classified into content request packets and content transfer packets. A content request packet contains a name of content that is requested. A content transfer packet contains the requested content, a name of the requested content, and the like.
For example, when a content request packet is received by networking equipment, the networking equipment may use the name of the content that is requested in a header to search storage of the networking equipment for the content that is requested by the content request packet. In this example, when the requested content is found, the networking equipment may transfer the requested content to a requester. Accordingly, in the CCN, a predetermined node in a route to an original owner of the requested content may provide the requested content when the requested content is stored in storage of the predetermined node. On the other hand, an Internet Protocol (IP)-based Internet requires requested content to be received directly from the original owner of the requested content. Since an average length of a transmission route is reduced, overall usage of a network may be reduced.
The CCN may search for neighboring content through flooding of a content request packet, namely an interest. The flooding is a representative scheme of damaging scalability. Accordingly, there is a desire for a routing method that may set a small-scale community or an area that includes a predetermined number of routers or terminals (e.g., several tens to hundreds of routers or terminals) to be a basic set (e.g., a domain), and connects domains on a large scale.